1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and particularly to an internal combustion that utilizes a dryer and ozone generator for supplying dried air and ozone to an air intake manifold of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various prior art mechanisms for achieving improved gas mileage using ozone enhancement, but none that dried the air to in addition to produce the quantities of ozone necessary.